1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mailboxes, and more particularly to see-through mailboxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides a see-through mailbox which provides for a picture to be held beneath a transparent cover to be viewable from outside the mailbox. Certain mailbox designs in the prior art have included transparent portions to permit the mail within the mailbox to be viewed. For example, a glass or plastic mail box is disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,370,682, issued to Overmyer on Mar. 6, 1945; 1,959,963, issued to Overmyer on May 22, 1934; and 1,393,944, issued to Chapman on Oct. 18, 1921. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,007, issued to Bierig on July 17, 1951, there is disclosed a mailbox which includes a transparent auxiliary receptacle for outgoing mail to be visible.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,848, issued to Penta on Oct. 22, 1963, there is disclosed an encapsulated mailbox. An inner, mail-receiving box of metal or plastic is substantially encased in an outer transparent covering. Holes are provided in the inner mailbox to permit viewing through the outer covering and through these holes to the interior where the mail is kept. A light is also preferably included which is housed within the encapsulating cover and thereby protected from the elements.